Out of the Fire
by Padfoot-Moony-Pronglet
Summary: AU Chapter 32: Out of the fire – Order of Phoenix. Umbridge does the unthinkable. There will be some direct words/quotes from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.


**Summary:** AU Chapter 32: Out of the fire – Order of Phoenix. Umbridge does the unthinkable.  
There will be some direct words/quotes from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

"Very well," she said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well ... I am left with no alternative ... this is more than a matter of school discipline ... this is an issue of Ministry security ... yes ... yes ..."

She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Harry, beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily. As he watched her, Harry felt horribly powerless without his own wand.

"You are forcing me, Potter ... I do not want to," said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot. "but sometimes the circumstances justify the use ... I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice ..."

Umbridge body-binded and froze all of Harry's friends, and then requested – or rather demanded in a sickly sweet voice – the Inquisitorial Squad to take their leave. They were unable to speak a word or make even the slightest movement until the spells wore off, or the castor took them off.

"The cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.

There was a nasty, eager look on Umbridge's face that Harry had never seen before. She raised her wand. Harry remained silent, knowing that he would never tell Umbridge who he had been communicating with, for fear of putting Sirius in more irrevocable danger than he already was in.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, whisperingly, evidently to herself. She was panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn; apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most. "He never knew I ordered Dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

At this, Harry couldn't keep himself quiet. "It was _you_?" Harry gasped. "_You_ sent the Dementors after me?"

"_Somebody_ had to act," breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow – discrediting you – but I was the one who actually _did_ something about it ... only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today, though, not now – " And taking a deep breath, she cried, "_Crucio!_"

The pain wracked through Harry, and though he tried to hold back his screams, to not give Umbridge any satisfaction, he couldn't help but let one escape. He was breathless and the pain was never-ending. He lost track of time that he was enduring the pain - until suddenly, the pain was lifted, and despite that the aftershocks still ran through his body. It took him a few moments to realise that his friends had a horrified look in their eyes, as their bound bodies prevented them from doing anything to help him.

"Who were you communicating with, Potter?" Umbridge asked, in a sickeningly sweet tone, twirling her wand in her hand, as if to remind him the pain could be brought back momentarily.

Harry was under no misapprehension that she had any qualms about placing him under the agonising pain of the Unforgivable again. But he would not break. He would not give away Sirius, the only father-figure he had known.

"Go - to - hell!" Harry hoarsely spat out at her.

Just as she had said "_Crucio_" again, the fire lit up.

Harry, being under the pain of the torture curse, was unable to pay attention to anything or anyone, except the pain that he was suffering. Harry was no stranger to pain, but this was all the physical pain in the world balled into one constant, never-ending stream of pain.

Dumbledore's very powerful presence lit the entire room up, revealing exactly why was considered the greatest Wizard, and the only one Voldemort ever feared. Umbridge halted her attack at the sight of Dumbledore.

Harry gasped despite the curse being lifted, from the aftermath of having all his nerves fried. Dumbledore's eyes were storming at the sight of seeing a student of his being tortured - and one he viewed personally as grandson, at that.

"D-Dumbledore?" Umbridge stuttered. She tried getting her bearings, and just about exclaimed, "I hereby arrest you - "

"Dolores, you will do well to call the Aurors hear - as I recall the punishment for using an Unforgivable is life in Azkaban - and at a child at that?" Dumbledore stated grimly.

He had non verbally released the bindings and paralysis on all the students in the room, and Hermione and Ginny immediately ran to Harry, tears streaming down their cheeks.

Dumbledore didn't let Umbridge say a word, only binding her, and levitating her. He then turned to Harry, and kneeled next to him, "Mr. Weasley, please go and call Madame Pomfrey, through the floo. Ms Lovegood, please go get Professor Snape here, immediately."

Dumbledore conjured a couch, and set Harry on it, making sure to be extremely gentle. "I'm so sorry, Harry. This shouldn't have happened. Things shouldn't have escalated this far."

Harry, on the other hand, was relieved at seeing Dumbledore. "S-Sirius" he managed to say, hoarsely. "V-Voldemort has S-Sirius."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Harry, how do you know this?"

"Vision - D-department of M-mysteries."

"No, Harry, Sirius is safe. You have no reason to worry."

Harry felt an immediate wave of relief come over him. "Are you sure? Sirius is safe?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure. It was a trick of Voldemort's to get you to the Department of Mysteries. Now, let Madame Pomfrey relieve you of the aftershocks of the Cruciatus." Towards the end, Dumbledore's voice went ice cold, at the thought of an Unforgivable being used in his school, on his student, and on Harry, of all people.

"And all of you," At this, Dumbledore turned and glanced at the other students too, "don'r worry, this will be the end of Dolores Umbridge's reign at Hogwarts. She will not be here to torment you again."

After Harry had been treated for the pain his body still was experiencing, he was asked if he wanted to move to Grimmauld Place, for the rest of the school year - or what was left of it, as he had already sat for his exams, and it would be a much more relaxing environment to heal in.

As soon as Harry floo-ed into the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, he was taken into Sirius' arms, and hugged tightly. Sirius had heard of what Umbridge had done and was anxious to see Harry for himself, to see that he was all in one piece. Harry had been given a vial of Dreamless Sleep, to take when he arrived at Grimmauld Place, but he wanted to hold off on taking it.

"Sirius! You're safe!" Harry said, relieved. Harry hugged Sirius tightly, to make sure he was really there. He hadn't known till just that moment that he needed to see with his own eyes to believe it. "I'm so glad Voldemort doesn't have you."

Sirius returned the hug just as strongly, also needing the reassurance that his godson was alright. "I'm so glad you're alright - well not alright, but right here with me."

When Sirius had heard of what Umbridge had done, he had been furious beyond belief. He couldn't believe someone like that - someone that had no qualms about torturing children - was teaching at Hogwarts. Heavens only knew what else she could've inflicted on the students! But the fury had been pushed aside, only for anxiety to take its place.

All Sirius could recall was the sight of Harry after the TriWizard Tournament. Harry had been absolutely traumatised, and while this was on a smaller scale, it must've been almost as traumatising - to have your teacher (no matter how disliked/hated) turn on you - someone who should, under all circumstances protect you from harm. He had been so worried for Harry, and frustrated that there was nothing he could do - _again_ \- to protect Harry from harm.

Now that he had Harry safely in his arms, he took ahold of him, and took him upstairs, and laid him down in his own bedroom. "Harry, is that Dreamless Sleep?"

At Harry's nod, he insisted that Harry drink it immediately, and Harry was knocked out almost immediately.

While Harry was asleep, Sirius stayed with Harry, watching over him, and his anger at Umbridge started boiling over. He couldn't help it, when he thought of Harry enduring the Cruciatus. He didn't know the full circumstances of exactly how this had occurred, but regardless, he would do all in his power to ensure Umbridge was in Azkaban for this.

For now, all he could do was watch over Harry, and make sure nothing harmed him, with him here to protect him.


End file.
